Most motor vehicles have a heating-venting-air conditioning (HVAC) system that can be used to control the temperature of air that is supplied to an interior of the motor vehicle. Such systems typically have one or more controls that afford for the HVAC system to cool or heat air entering into the interior. In addition, most HVAC systems allow for air to be recirculated within the interior of the motor vehicle, or in the alternative, allow air to enter the interior from the exterior of the motor vehicle.
It is known that recirculating air from within the interior of the motor vehicle can reduce or prevent odors, smoke, and the like from entering the interior when such air is originally located exterior to the motor vehicle. In addition, the recirculation of the air within the interior can be filtered in order to remove dust particles, smoke particles, odor, and the like. In this manner, air quality within the interior of the vehicle can be improved by selecting a recirculation air supply option of the HVAC system. In the alternative, the use of air from the exterior of the vehicle can be used to provide fresh air, reduce the humidity within the interior of the motor vehicle, and the like.
The use of air quality sensors, also known as electronic noses, as part of a system to improve the quality of air within a motor vehicle is also known. Such air quality sensors can include carbon monoxide sensors, carbon dioxide sensors, ozone sensors, nitrous oxide sensors, hydrocarbon sensors, and the like. Such sensors can be in electronic communication with a controller that affords external air to enter the interior of the motor vehicle and/or recirculation of air from within the interior of the motor vehicle. However, such sensors are expensive and do not take into account the preferences of an individual driving and/or located within the interior of the vehicle. As such, a method and/or a system for improving the air quality within the interior of the motor vehicle that does not need and/or use air quality sensors such as electronic noses, but does incorporate the preferences of an individual within the interior of the motor vehicle, would be desirable.